Powerless
by Kiriana Starfire
Summary: Daine is kidnapped to Carthak and stripped of her wild magic. Happens during Protector of the Small series, but doesn't mention Kel at all. Rated alternately between PG and PG13, mostly PG though. Good fic for Daine/Numair fans. Please r/r


Powerless

Prologue

Veralidaine Sarrasri quickly opened a letter bearing the Carthaki Imperial Seal. It was a letter from her friend Emperor Kaddar of Carthak. She quickly read the letter.

_Dear Daine,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Things have been fairly quiet around here believe it or not. We've finally started rebuilding the palace, after two years! I'm taking your advice and not building it on the ruins of the old one, but when I announced that I didn't want to build it there the ministers argued long and loud about where to build it. And how to build it. And how big is should be. It's really an interesting process, but it takes too long. _

_Tell Lindhall I send my greetings and give their Majesties and Master Numair my highest regards. Write soon, I need to hear something sensible. The Prime Minister's prattle is a far cry from your practical way of looking at things._

_Kaddar_

Daine had to smile as she read the letter. She read it again and then placed it in a box with the rest of the letters she'd gotten from him. He was a good friend and she was glad for his friendship. 

Daine heard her name called outside and ran to the other room to see what Numair needed help with now.

A few months later, Daine received another letter from the emperor. She had returned his previous letter and was glad to see that he'd written her back once more.

_Dear Daine,_

_Well, be proud. I've been very busy lately, with two main decisions. The first one is my heir. I know it's shocking that I should be thinking about something like that, but my position is unstable right now and with no bride to give me a blood heir it's better to be safe than sorry. I've chosen my cousin Eena. She'll be a good empress, though I'm not sure I like her elder brother, Adlar. He's power hungry and I'm not sure how far he'd go to gain power. He's almost worse than Uncle was. Frightening thought, I know._

_The second decision is one I know you'll be proud of. I'm taking steps to do away with slavery here in Carthak. It won't be complete for many years, but I'm doing my best. I've included Eena in the discussions about this and she agrees. It's nice to know that my heir apparent and I are on the same political plane. That's more than I can say Uncle and I ever were._

_Say hello to everyone for me, and take care of yourself. Try not to be target practice for any hunting parties._

_Kaddar._

Daine sneered a little at the last comment, noticing the private joke about her being hunted while in animal forms, and ended up smiling. She was glad the slavery practice was going to be taken away. She placed this letter in the box as well.

Several more letters came over the course of the next year. Daine was busy helping Numair with various experiments and helping to set up the King's menagerie. One letter came nearly a year later that caught her attention sharply.

_Daine,_

_I'm worried. I fear for my life. Adlar has gotten ambitious and I'm afraid he may try something drastic. Eena has become very distant, unnaturally so, and Adlar has taken up her duties. He may try something. _

_I must go. Someone is coming. Daine, keep Carthak and me in your prayers, please. There's been very little time for repair and renewal, and it may be cut short. _

_Kaddar_

Daine never received another letter from Kaddar. The next message she received from Carthak was a general announcement to the kingdom that Emperor Kaddar was dead and that Lord Adlar was acting in his princess sister's place until she was well.

Daine nearly choked when she heard this, and grieved her friend silently.

# Chapter One

Daine woke up and slipped silently out of the bed she shared with Numair. It was early still, nearly an hour before sunrise, and she didn't want to disturb what little sleep her lover got. She slipped a light blue robe over her shoulders and stepped over to the window. She opened it and called a palace starling to her.

She and the little bird talked for a bit before Daine let the bird go to find it's breakfast. She stood at the window for a while watching the predawn sky turn pink and orange with sunrise. It had been nearly a year since Kaddar died, and she still missed him. He had been a good friend even though they'd only seen each other the time she was in Carthak nearly five years ago. She let out a little sigh.

She felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and held her close. "Good morning, magelet." Numair whispered into her hair. 

Daine smiled and leaned on him. "Morning, Master Salmalin." She turned to face him and put her arms around his neck. "Did you sleep well?" The young woman looked up into his eyes.

The mage nodded. "Very well." He reached up to toy with a lock of her brown curls, and leaned forward to nuzzle her neck. "What about you, love?"

"I slept fine. Don't worry about me. I don't work myself almost to death on a regular basis." She leaned back so she could see his face and tweaked his nose. 

"Touché." Numair smiled and leaned forward and placed his lips onto hers, keeping his arms around her. Daine was glad. No matter how many times he kissed her she still felt weak at the knees and fire rush through her body when he did it. Numair broke the kiss and ran the tip of his nose across the bridge of hers. "Daine, can we talk?" 

Daine smiled and snuggled closer to him. She looked up at him. "Of course. What is it—"

She was interupted by a pound on the door. The couple looked over at it and sighed. Daine tightened the sash around her dressing gown and headed over to the door while Numair went to slip on a shirt. 

Outside the door was a page. "Lady Daine, Master Numair." The boy bowed as Numair came to stand behind Daine. "The king wishes that you come to his study. He said it was important."

Numair rolled his eyes. "At this hour, it'd better be." He handed the boy a coin. "For your trouble." The boy bowed again and ran off. "Well, let's not keep his highness waiting, though I wish he could have picked a more humane time to call a conference."

Daine dressed quickly in a shirt and breeches. She tied her hair away from her face and the two headed for the king's study.

"Short Snout! What are you doing here?" Daine exclaimed when she and Numair reached the study. A wolf sat on his haunches next to King Jonathan. He smiled as only as a wolf could and stepped forward to greet this human who was pack. 

Brokefang sent me. The wolf said as Daine translated. He said that he needs your help at Long Lake. There's something wrong with the People, some sickness. Frostfur and Russet have already fallen to it, but seem to be recovering, and I think that Brokefang might be getting it as well. Will you come and find out what is going on? 

Daine looked at the king. "I should go. They're my pack and I need to help them."

Jonathan nodded, "I know. I feel you should go as well. If something's poisoning Dunlath Valley, I need to know what it is. If it's harming the animals it's only a matter of time before it turns on the humans as well." Jonathan saw Numair opening his mouth to say something and he cut him off. "No, Numair. I need you here right now. You know that. I know you worry about Daine, we all do, but you are needed here."

Numair sighed, "Very well. But I'm almost done with that project you sent me on."

"Then you'll be done by the time Daine gets home." Jonathan's voice held an air of finality. He turned to Daine. "I'll have Stephan saddle Cloud for you. You go get ready." Daine nodded and bowed, knowing a dismissal when she heard one. She stepped out of the study and Numair was right there beside her. 

"I can't believe he's not letting me go with you."

"I can." Daine said simply. Numair gave her a look. "Numair, the king said he needs you here. He's never exaggerated something like that, so I believe him. Besides, it's not like we've never been apart on missions before." She reached their rooms and opened the door. The wildmage started packing the small bag she used for travel like this. She was almost finished packing when she noticed Numair looking out the window. She went up to him and slipped her arms around his waist. "Love, I'll be back in a few weeks. I promise."

Numair sighed and lifted a hand to stroke her hair. "I know, magelet. I just worry." He pressed his lips to the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her soap and shampoo, a sort of spiced/citrusi scent, like cinnamon and lemons. He tilted her face towards his and kissed her sweetly. Gods, he loved her so much. Her smile could brighten the dreariest of days. Her laughter was like audible sunlight. When her face flushed with anger and frustration she was even more radiant, if that was possible. If anything were to happen to her…

The mage slipped his hand into his pocket. "Daine, I need to ask you something." He toyed with the small box that was in his pocket nervously.

She smiled up at him, "Anything." 

He smiled back. "Daine, would you—" A knock at the door interrupted the two. Numair sighed as Daine went to open the door. He sent a look heavenward and mouthed the word "Why?" Gods, it was the second time that day they'd been interrupted when he was going to ask her!

Daine finished her conversation with the page sent to fetch her, and went to the bed to close her travel bag. "Numair, what were you going to ask me?"

Numair closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He took his one hand out of his pocket, leaving the box there. He lost his nerve. "It's nothing we can't handle when you come back." He stepped towards her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I'll miss you."

Daine looked up at him and placed her hand on the one that cupped her face. "I'll miss you, too." She paused. "I'll be back before you know it."

Numair nodded and caught her up in a passionate kiss. "I love you, Daine. I always will."

The woman smiled. "I know. I love you too. More than you'll ever know." She gave him a final kiss and grabbed her bag. She headed out the door, turned and blew him a kiss before closing it behind her. 

Numair sighed and pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. In it was a gold engagement band studded with tiny sapphires. He sighed and swore mentally for losing the nerve to ask her before she left. Fortunately, he'd have another chance, wouldn't he?

# Chapter 2

Adlar, the acting emperor of Carthak, looked down at the metal ring he held in his hands. It was plain metal, steel to be precise, large enough to fit around the neck of a human with a clasp and a lock at the back. The collar looked like any ordinary slave collar, but this one hummed with power. He looked sharply at the man who stood across from him with his hard brown eyes. His tan skin and dark hair accented the hardness his eyes showed was his nature. "You're sure it will block any magic? Even wild magic?"

The man, a large brawny creature with a scar down one side of his face and close-cropped blond hair, nodded. "I tested it myself, my lord. My Gift couldn't get through it; my cousin who has the Sight couldn't sense me with it on nor could he use the Sight with it on; and a Doi fortuneteller couldn't see the future. But, a wound could still be healed with the collar on. I tested that one on the Doi woman myself."

Adlar frowned slightly as he studied the ring more. Ever since he'd done away with that sympathetic fool, Kaddar, he'd been acting as the emperor. As far as everyone in the kingdom knew, his sister was unwell, not totally a lie, but not all truth either. The first thing he'd done was to bring slavery back in full force. Unfortunately, many of the new slaves seemed to have a magic of some sort, whether it be the Gift, the Sight, or wild magic. He'd commissioned Lord Cedrick, his best mage, to fashion a slave collar to block all sort of magic, either from being used by a person, or being used on a person. Then he'd corrected himself and said that all sorts of magic except healer's Gift. It wouldn't do for slaves to injure themselves and be unable to be healed. He'd loose too many slaves that way. It seemed that Cedrick had followed his orders to the letter. 

Who could he test it on? He had no doubt that it would block the Gift and the Sight, everyone knew about those magics and how to block them was relatively simple in most cases. It was the blocking of wild magic he was worried about. 

He must have been thinking aloud and not realized it because Cedrick told him, "The wildmage, Veralidaine Sarrasri, is in Dunlath Valley." He said it casually, but knew that his master would take the bait. 

Adlar's eyes brightened and a smile spread across his lips. Of course, who better to test his new toy on than a person with one of the most powerful wild magics in the world? It would also give him a chance to avenge the death of his Uncle Ozorne, who Adlar believed was the greatest emperor Carthak ever had. Having the wildmage as one of his slaves did sound appealing. He would enjoy this. 

The emperor looked at the lord. "Then by all means, extend an invitation to her to visit us while she is away from Corus." He tossed the collar at Cedrick, who bowed low and backed out of the room. 

He reached the outside and started preparations to go to Dunlath Valley. He would go by boat the entire way. Over the Great Inland Sea then up the River Drell to where it branched out way up north and then to Dunlath docking in the harbor at the lake in disguise, probably as fishers. 

Daine sighed as she finished packing. It would be good to go home. Dunlath was nice, and it was good to see Maura doing so well and the pack with its new pups, but it wasn't Corus. 

At the kings request she sent regular reports to him from Dunlath via one of her winged friends. She'd also sent letters to Numair, who in turn sent letter back by way of the bird who'd brought him the letter.

The sickness in Dunlath wasn't really an emergency. It was just a passing thing and Daine had helped speed the healing process of the ill animals. Now, there wasn't a sick animal in the valley.

Daine slung the pack over her shoulder and went outside to say good-bye to her friends. She would be going across the Long Lake by way of a fisher boat, which was actually the size of a small ship, that had offered to take her and Cloud over. Then she would bid good-bye to the pack and Short Snout would guide her back home. 

She said her good-byes to the castle animals and hugged Maura before boarding the boat. Cloud was already on board waiting for her. The two watched as the island slipped away before turning to watch for the other shore. It would be dark by the time they reached it since they left so late in the day.

Daine leaned on the rail and watched the sun go down. The ship's captain came to stand next to her. He was a large man with blond hair and a scar running down the side of his face who called himself Ced. He looked mean at first glance, but he wasn't. "It's pretty, ain't it?"

Daine nodded, "Yeah. It's pretty enough that I don't get tired of watching it." She patted Cloud's neck and reached in her saddlebag to get a comb to take some knots out of her mane and tail. 

Ced left the two to go light the lamps that served as the boat's light when the sun was gone. Daine finished with Cloud and put the combs away and made sure that her bow and pack were secure on her saddle. Then she watched the water.

Cloud's warning call came just seconds too late. When Daine turned to respond to the warning the pony shouted in her mind her mouth and nose were covered with a damp cloth. She gasped in surprise and a sickly sweet smell filled her nostrils. A hand pressed at the back of her head and pushed her face against the cloth while she pushed against her attacker and tried to get away. The world was receding from her as the drug in the cloth took effect. Her last memory before slipping into darkness was someone shouting an order to throw Cloud overboard. 

Cedrick mentally patted himself on the back as he locked the brig door. It had almost been too easy. His men had held the pony back while he had taken care of the girl. Now the horse was in the lake with all of the wildmage's belongings and Veralidaine Sarrasri was in the boat's brig wearing the collar and with enough dreamrose vapor in her system to keep her out until they were out of Tortall.

He smiled and held up the silver claw that had been hanging around the girl's neck. It was pure silver and could be worth some money, but if he sold it he could be traced. It could be melted down, but he was no smith to do such a thing. Best to be rid of it and leave no evidence of the kidnapping. With a shrug Cedrick threw the claw necklace into the lake towards Dunlath.

# Chapter 3

Numair paced nervously in the king's study. Daine was supposed to have been back a week ago, but there was no sign of her. There was no note from Dunlath saying she would be late returning, and there was no excuse for her not to send a note with all the friends she could have to carry it. 

The king watched his friend carefully. "Numair, will you calm down. I'm sure she's all right. Just running a little late. Knowing her she found a herd of deer or something that was in trouble and stopped to help them. When she gets busy with such a thing she forgets other things, like writing and telling us where she is. She's as bad as you in that aspect." 

Numair sighed. "I know, I'm just worried. It's not like her. Sure helping some creature would have held her up for a day or two, but not for a week." 

Jonathan nodded. The mage had a point, and Numair knew Daine better than anyone. Just then Alanna the Lioness burst through the door.

"Jon! Maura of Dunlath is here with Tkaa. Cloud is with them." She reported, her eyes never meeting Numair's. 

"What about Daine?" The mage asked, nearly panicked. 

Alanna looked at the ground and repeated softly, "Cloud is with them."

Numair rushed out the door and Jon and Alanna followed him.

Maura of Dunlath stood in between Cloud and the basilisk Tkaa, a being that looked like a lizard walking on its hind legs, only much larger. In the girl's right hand she held Daine's longbow, the one her father, the god Weiryn, had given her five years ago. Maura's other hand was balled into a fist, concealing something.

Numair ran up to them, noticing with worsening dread what Maura held. Daine never went anywhere without that bow. "Maura, where is Daine?" Numair towered over the girl, and worry line creased his forehead.

Maura's lower lip trembled. "I don't know. The last I saw her she was on a fishing boat heading for the other side of Long Lake so she could come home. The next morning Cloud came out of the water onto shore. She had her packs and this tied to her back." The young noble held out the longbow, which Numair took into his hands dumbly. 

"Cloud said that she had been pushed overboard by the fishermen and that they'd kept Daine. She also says that she cannot sense Daine in her mind at all, not then nor now." Tkaa's whispery voice broke in. 

Numair's eyes widened. Daine had never been cut off from an animal's voice her entire life. Not even when he had started training her in her magic and her magic had been a tangled mess. 

Jon, noticing that Numair was speechless took over. "Is there anything else you can tell us? Either of you?"

Maura nodded. "We went searching for her across the shore and everywhere the next day. We didn't find her. Even the wolves looked and still nothing. Barzah and Hebkah looked for her as well." (Queen Barza and Hebkah are two Stormwings that are on speaking terms with humans) "We can't find her. It's like she's disappeared." Maura sighed. "When we left to come and tell you Russet found this washed up on the lake shore." She held up her fist and let the claw necklace dangle from her fingers.

Alanna, Jon, and Numair all gaped at the necklace. It was the one that the male badger god had given Daine so he could find her. Daine never took it off. The thing never even came off when she shape changed. 

Numair fell to his knees, weak with disbelief. He mind tried to deny what his eyes saw. He covered his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes and looking again. Everything was still there like it was. He took the necklace into his hands and wept silently

Alanna placed her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off wishing to be alone in his grief. Jonathan nodded silently towards the castle, signaling to leave him alone and come inside. Soon Numair was alone all except for Cloud who opted to stay with him, knowing that she felt the same way as he did.

Alanna pounded her fist on the table. "We have to find her!"

"Alanna calm down." Jon said, placing a firm hand on the fist that she had just banged on the table. They sat in the council room not only with Jonathan's council but Queen Thayet and several rider officers and Numair. "I know we have to find her. Just calm down."

Alanna glared at him. How could he be so calm? "Calm down? Jonathan! The girl who saved my children's lives, and your children's, is missing! And you expect me to calm down! Are you mad?"

"Only at you." He quipped. "Alanna, we're going to find Daine."

Thayet looked around the table. "I'll alert the Rider groups that are on patrol to start looking for her and send out extra groups."

Jonathan nodded and looked at Numair and Alanna, "The three of us will scry for her." Numair nodded. He was going to do all that he could to find Daine. Alanna nodded as well, though everyone knew that she would rather be out there looking with the King's Own. Jon looked at the commander of his troups, "Raoul?"

Raoul, a large man with dark hair, leaned forward. "Tkaa can ask some animals to look, I think, and I'll send out troops to places that the Rider groups can't get to. I'll ask my Bazhir tribe and others that I have troops from the comb the desert. The navy can search the shores. Maura mentioned that the fishermen looked Scanran so I'll go up there with what's left of the army and search some up there." Jon gave Raoul a look. "Jon, we're not going to go into people's houses or anything. It'll look like a couple of men on a camping trip, I promise. We'll be very discreet. If we find anything that looks like Daine is there, we'll come back here to discuss it and see if there's anything we can do. But we'll make sure we have solid evidence."

Jon sighed and nodded. He trusted Raoul's judgment. "Very well. I guess that's all we can do for now." With that the council dismissed. Thayet and Buri sent out the riders right away. Raoul assigned his men and sent messages to the Bazhir. Alanna, Jon, and Numair started scrying. Jon went to Balor's Needle and Numair to his set of towers. Alanna rode out for Pirate's Swoop, her home, and would scry from there. 

The search went on for weeks and no one found her. There was no sign of her in the desert, or along the coast, or even up in Scanra. The scryers couldn't find her with their magic nor did the animals. They couldn't even get a scent of her. 

Cloud had to be sedated. She alternated between melancholy where she stood listlessly in her stall and fits of rage where she tried to break out of it. 

Numair wasn't much better. He took to wearing the badger's claw around his neck and continued to scry for Daine daily, even after all other efforts had been stopped. He slipped in and out of depression and had nightmares nearly every night.

Chapter 4

Daine woke up days after her kidnapping in the brig of the small ship. She had dreamed about Maura going to Corus, about the council meeting and the search for her before she woke up. She even dreamed the direction the boat was heading, towards Carthak. Dreamrose, the giver of true dreams had shown her what her friends were doing to find her. So many times during those dreams she'd wanted to scream that they were going in the wrong direction, yet she couldn't. 

She sat up and rubbed her neck. She quickly discovered that her necklace was gone and, to her shock, there was a metal ring around her neck. When she tugged at it, it stayed shut as though it was welded closed. It was then that she noticed she couldn't hear any of the thoughts of the People. She should have been able to hear birds at the very least depending on where the boat was. If it was already in the Great Inland Sea she should have heard some dolphins and other large sea creatures. But there was nothing. 

When she reached inside herself to see what was wrong with her magic she received a mighty jolt. She tried again and the same thing happened. A chuckle outside the cell alerted her that she wasn't alone. She looked up to see the boat's captain standing outside the cell door. "Good morning, Veralidaine."

She growled slightly and didn't respond otherwise. Cedrick smirked lightly and shoved a plate of stale bread and a cup of tepid water through the bars at her. She took the food, studied him warily before eating. When she was finished she stood at the bars and glared at him. "What are you going to do with me?" She asked bluntly.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask." Cedrick commented casually. "Honestly, it's not up to me. It's up to his Imperial Majesty, Emperor Adlar." Daine snorted and didn't say anything, so Cedrick continued. "Also, as you probably already figured out, that collar on your neck blocks all magic. You cannot work your wild magic nor can anyone but a healer work magic of any type on you. Feeling powerless without your magic to catch you when you fall, slave?" The man laughed and left Daine to brood about her predicament. 

They reached Carthak about a week later. Cedrick came down and placed shackles that connected to the collar on her wrists and pulled her out of the brig and to the palace. She was brought immediately to Adlar in the throne room. Cedrick shoved her to the ground in a prostrate bow. Adlar waved Cedrick and all other people and slaves out of the room and he and Daine were alone. 

Daine stood and glared at the emperor as he circled her. She could feel his eyes lingering on her and resisted the urge to shy away from that gaze. 

"So, Veralidaine Sarrasri, did you enjoy your cruise?" Adlar sneered. Unlike Ozorne, Adlar made no pretense at being a nice person. He just let everyone know he was mean clear through.

Daine sneered right back. "The quarters were a bit cramped, but I got plenty of sleep thanks to the dreamrose. Did you figure that idea out with Ozorne or did you think it up all on your own?"

Adlar raised his hand to slap her face then put it down, chuckling. "You're feisty. I like that. You'll be a fun one to break."

"I know all about you. I know that you're not really the emperor. Your sister Eena was Kaddar's heir. You—" This time Adlar did cuff her across the face, hard enough to send her sprawling across the floor. 

"Don't loose your tongue at me, slave. You may have had power back in Tortall, but here you have nothing, not even your magic." He loomed over her. "You're helpless, and no one is ever going to come and rescue you." Daine looked up at him, this time there was genuine fear in her eyes. He had given form to the fear that had plagued her the entire boat ride to Carthak. 

Adlar smirked. He turned and clapped. Two guards came in and bowed to Adlar. "Take the new slave to the slave quarters. Have her outfitted and trained as the slave master sees fit. And send Lord Cedrick to me." The guards bowed again and picked Daine up by her arms and nearly dragged her struggling body out of the room.

It was night. Daine was curled up on the sleeping mat that had been assigned to her. All around her slave women slept. She shuddered as the day's events ran through her mind again. 

She had been taken from the throne room below the palace. Once there she was thrust into the 'care' of the slave master, a hard faced man who had examined her with the rough thoroughness she had seen people examine race horses, hands and eyes. 

He went to a chest and yanked out an undyed mid-thigh length tunic and a pair of flimsy sandals. The man then took Daine's chains off and threw the clothes at her. "Change." His voice was a growl, and he stood back to watch her.

Daine hesitated and the slave master took out a whip that was hooked to his belt and snapped it dangerously close to her skin with practiced ease. "I said change, slave! You follow orders or you'll regret it." Daine saw how serious he was and panicked. She tried to change her shape to escape. The collar around her neck sent a jolt through her that made the ones she'd experienced on the boat to Carthak look easy. 

The man chuckled as she jolted into the air and hit the ground with a thud. He cracked his whip at her several more times, lashing her with it more than once. When he was finished, Daine quickly changed into the clothes he'd given her. When she looked at him again he had a pair of scissors.

Daine had seen enough Carthaki slaves to know what was coming. She stepped away from him, and he took another step forward. When he got close enough he grabbed a fistful of her hair and swiftly cut it off close to her scalp. He did it again and again until all of her brown hair was on the floor. Daine fought against him the entire time and got her ear nicked for her trouble.

The master stood back and looked at her. "You are now a slave in the Royal palace of Carthak. You will do whatever anyone bids you, be it cooking, cleaning, serving, or any number of other things. When you enter the presence of any noble you will kneel and touch your head to the floor. This is especially true when in the presence of Emperor Adlar." Daine opened her mouth to protest that Adlar wasn't the true ruler, but got a look from the master and he fingered his whip eagerly, as though he wanted her to speak and she quickly closed her mouth. The slave master continued. "You are unworthy to do anything. Anything you do is a privilege. You are as unworthy to serve a noble as you are to empty a chamber pot. You are unworthy to eat, breath, even live. You do not talk unless spoken to, and then you must make it clear to whomever you are speaking to that you are unworthy to do that. Is that clear, slave?"

Daine swallowed hard. "Yessir." She was cuffed sharply across the face.

"Yessir, what?"

"Yessir, this unworthy one understands." Daine nearly choked on the words.

The master nodded, "Very good. Follow me. I will show you how to do your duties." He started to walk out, and when he figured out that Daine wasn't following him he came back. He grabbed the chains she had come in with and clasped them around her wrists then pulled her roughly out of the room. 

Now Daine lay on her sleeping mat under a thin blanket weeping silently. She pleaded to the gods in her mind, begging them to tell her what she had done to deserve this. The gods didn't answer.

The slave next to Daine propped herself up on her elbow. "Hey, pale skin."

Daine looked at the sound of the voice. The girl was dark skinned and slender, and looked to be about Daine's age. Like all the slaves she had her head shaved. Daine didn't answer her, but the girl knew she had her attention.

"What're you cryin' for? Was the Buzzard that mean to you on your first day?" Daine nodded in response. "Ah, let it go. He's not so bad once he thinks you're broken. Practically ignores me now. A bit of advice, once they start having her serve at the banquets and," the girl cleared her throat, "'assisting' the male guests afterwards, it helps if you think yourself somewhere else and don't let yourself feel anything. And trust me, they'll use you for that. Everyone is." 

Daine shuddered in revulsion and the girl decided to change the subject. No use scaring the poor thing. "What do they call you? And where are you from, anyway. Didn't see you on the bidding block at all."

Daine's voice is barely a whisper, "Daine. I was brought from Tortall."

"Ah, that explains everything, wildmage. Welcome to Adlar's vengeance. He thinks that Ozorne was the best thing since black opals and wanted you to be brought back to Carthak for trial and punishment after you destroyed the palace. He felt that way even moreso after you killed the bastard when he was a Stormwing."

"Thanks so much for the comfort." Daine snorted. The girl laughed a little and lay down on her back. "So, what're you called?"

"Eena."

Daine sat up and nearly choked. "But that means you're—"

"The princess, Kaddar's chosen heir. I also have the bad luck to have Adlar for a brother." Eena—Princess Eena—looked at Daine. "Don't look so surprised. How did you think he got rid of me? One day everything's fine, the next I'm told Kaddar is dead and my dear brother shoves me in this hell and sets up a simulacrum of me in a catatonic state." Her eyes took on a dark look. "But I will make that motherless worm pay, make no doubt about that." With that she sighed and rolled over. "Oh yeah, one more thing. Kaddar's not dead."

Daine's jaw dropped, then she closed it. "You mean, they buried a simulacrum of Kaddar?"

"And they say you Northerners are stupid." Eena smiled. "He's cozied up on the guys side of the wall." She jerked her head towards the plaster wall that separated the men from the women. "Without hair, eye make-up, and jewels no one recognizes him. Adlar fitted us both with these things as soon as he got a prototype to block magic." Tugs at her slave collar. "I assume yours is designed to block wild magic?"

Daine nodded, "That and any other kind of magic. Gift, Sight, anything, except healers."

Eena nodded. "I figured. He's taking no chances with you, hon. He wants you to be a slave here till you die as punishment for what you did you his hero." She heard Daine sigh. "Sorry. My tongue gets away from me. Get some sleep, pale face. You'll need it tomorrow." With that she rolled over and closed her eyes.

True to Eena's word they used Daine for all that they could: serving, cleaning, cooking, and even a bed-slave. And Adlar beat her whenever he was in the mood. She was his favorite punching bag.

Daine tried to runaway once, after she'd been there for nearly half a year. She took the chance after a banquet and was caught not far from the palace. They branded her with an 'E' on her right shoulder for 'etomae', the Carthaki word for 'runaway', and beat her nearly to death.

Despite Eena's and Kaddar's encouraging for her to not give up hope, the branding and beating broke her completely. She lived cowering away from everyone she could, her hope that Numair and her friends would find her was nearly gone. 

Chapter 5

Jon sighed and looked at his council. "I suppose we have to go?"

Sir Gareth the Younger nodded. "I'm afraid so. We agreed to have these peace meetings every seven years. You and Kaddar signed the papers. Like it or not, we're going to Carthak next month."

Jon nodded. "Very well. Everyone that went on the original trip seven years ago goes this time, along with myself and I'm hoping that Master Lindhall will come along as well." Lindhall nodded, and Jon noticed Numair start to say something and cut him off. "Yes, that includes you, Master Salmalin." Numair sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His once crisp black hair now had a stripe of gray through it. 

He fingered the badger claw and the ring he had planned to give Daine that hung around his neck and hardly listened to what was said the rest of the meeting. It had been two years since Daine disappeared, and he was still scrying for her daily. If any of the others thought that his continuing search was obsessive they wisely said nothing. 

He honestly didn't want to go to Carthak. There was no reason for him to go, but the king had ordered it, so he would. 

Alanna the Lioness knocked softly at Numair's door. The door opened slowly and Numair stood there. "Yes?" 

"May I come in?" Alanna asked. Numair nodded and stepped aside. Alanna walked in. She looked around noting the disarray he'd let his chambers get into over the past two years. She also noted that his scrying mirror was out. "Looking for her again?"

Numair nodded. "I'm just baffled, Alanna. We should have found her by now, with all the scrying I've done and all the searching we've done. Even the riders keep an eye out for her when they're on patrols still. We should have found her."

"Do you have a focus? Have you tried that?" Alanna wanted to know.

"Over and over. I've used her bow as a focus, her claw, and even the one I had years ago. It doesn't work." He sighed. "It's almost like there's something blocking her from all magical view."

Alanna patted his shoulder. "I know. I scry for her sometimes too, and when Jon sends me out I keep an eye out for her. It's like she's just disappeared." She shook her head. "I just came in to tell you that Jon's ready to go. We need to get down with everyone so that we can get to Port Caynn and head to Carthak."

Numair nodded. "I guess. I really don't want to go."

Alanna headed for the door. "Neither do I. I don't like Carthak, for all I do like the climate." With that she left.

"Daine! Daine wake up!" Eena shook her friend awake. "Daine! They're here!"

That woke her. Daine sat up and quickly shed the blanket, which she slept under. "They are?" She ran a hand over her bald head. 

Eena nodded, "And knowing my brother like I do, I'm pretty sure he'll have all three of us serve them knowing that if they recognize us they can't say anything without endangering the talks. Come on!"

Daine sighed and stood and followed her friend. She was scared of two things: What if they didn't recognize her? And what if they did and didn't say anything?

That night Daine was assigned to serve the Tortallan nobles. Like all servers she was wearing only a loincloth. She kept her head down the entire time, but couldn't miss the astonished and angry whispers she heard from her friends when they saw who was serving them. Kitten recognized her and started to whistle shrilly until Jonathan place his hand on her muzzle, keeping her from making any noise. Daine met Numair's eyes once and nearly dropped her wine pitcher. 

Late that night Alanna paced around her room furiously. Jon and Thayet sat on her bed looking disgusted. Gareth the Elder and Gareth the Younger both leaned on a wall frowning severely. Kitten muttered to herself, her scales bright red with anger. Lindhall Reed glared at the window, and Numair sat in a chair, stiff with anger. Black fire sparkled around the room, sound proofing it.

"I can't believe it!" Alanna raged. "All this time we've been looking for her and she's been here, a slave!" 

"Adlar has guts. Having us be served by one of our own that he's kidnapped on the first night we're here." Jonathan growled. "But one thing I don't understand is why Daine didn't get the animals here to help her escape."

"It's that slave collar she wears." Lindhall spoke up, not taking his eyes off the window. "It blocks her magic and any other magic that could be used on her. Ozorne was working on it when he was alive with some lord. He was only able to develop one to block the Gift and the Sight though, presumably because he didn't believe in wild magic. Adlar seems to have improved on it and made it to block all magic. It explains why weren't able to locate her with scrying or with a focus." 

Numair clenched his fist. "When I get my hands on that worthless—"

"Did anyone recognize another of our servers?" Gareth spoke up suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "It was Kaddar."

Daine wanted to cry. They were there! She saw her friends after two years, and no one could do anything. She saw Kitten and Alanna. She saw Numair. Her heart had wrenched at the sight of him, and it took all of her will power not to run out of the room. 

She pushed her gruel around in its bowl with her spoon. There was nothing for the slaves to do the rest of the evening, since it was late. Daine stood and went to her sleeping mat without eating a bite of her food. 

Eena and Kaddar looked at each other. Kaddar stood to go after her and Eena shook her head. "Kaddar, let her be alone." Kaddar nodded and sighed. 

That night Eena heard her friend sobbing quietly.

The next day at the meetings, Daine was required to stay in there and make sure that the scribe's inkpots were kept full. Jonathan caught her eye once and gave her an encouraging smile. Daine had to wonder what he had planned.

That night Kaddar was straightening Jonathan's room when the king came in with Kitten on his hip. Kitten whistled to show there were no listening spells (which there weren't) and Jonathan spoke to Kaddar. 

"Kaddar." Jon bowed. 

Kaddar looked surprised to be recognized. "You're majesty." He bowed. "How did you recognize me?"

"Gareth pointed you out to me. Once he did I realized it was you. I must say, you look a lot different without your decoration."

"It's the reason Adlar has been able to keep me enslaved, sire. No one recognizes me." Kaddar sighed. "I'm powerless. So is Eena, my heir. He made a simulacrum of her and did the same to her as he did to me." He hung his head. 

Jonathan put a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to help, Kaddar. I can't say that our reasons aren't a little selfish, for we all wish for Daine back, but we're going to help you." 

Kaddar knelt on one knee and looked up at Jon. "If you will help me and my kingdom before Adlar brings it all to ruin, I will be forever indebted to you and Tortall."

Jonathan nodded and beckoned to the closets. Out of them came Alanna, Numair, and Lindhall. "Kaddar, I believe you know everyone. Alanna, the collar if you please. Numair, would you please bring the diversion? Lindhall, royal garments." Alanna took out a set of lock picks and set to work picking the lock that held the slave collar around Kaddar's neck. Oddly enough, the lock wasn't magicked. Numair went to another closet and brought out a simulacrum of Kaddar. When Alanna got the collar off, Lindhall directed the true emperor of Carthak to a changing scrim where he quickly changed into the garments Lindhall had managed to get. Lindhall then took the slave clothes to the simulacrum and it put them on. 

After that they sent the simulacrum out into the hall. Jonathan looked at Kaddar. "You'll need to stay in the closet tonight, but at tomorrow's meetings you will be at them."

Kaddar nodded and headed for a closet. Kitten opted to stay with him. "Your Majesty, thank you, for my cousin and I." 

Jonathan nodded and closed the door.

The next day, Daine and Eena were both in the meetings. Eena was doing inkpots this time and Daine kept the ambassador's cups filled with water. 

She filled Numair's and he dropped a slip of paper on the floor. She knelt to pick it up and read it. 

_Daine, we've got a plan. We'll get you out of here. I love you. Numair_

Daine swallowed and handed the paper back to him, nodding slightly, though not allowing her heart to hope. 

Finally, something happened. Kaddar, in full court dress, stepped in. His head was covered with a wig, and his eyes bore heavy make-up. Two guards followed him. He looked as royal as he had when Daine had first met him. 

The Carthaki ministers and Adlar made the Sign against Evil. Daine couldn't believe her eyes. Kaddar stepped up to Adlar. "Cousin." His greeting was cold.

Adlar stood. "Cousin."

Kaddar looked at everyone in the room before letting his eyes come back to Adlar. "Adlar, you are hereby charged with high treason against the crown. You are also charged with the enslavement of two royal persons and the kidnapping and enslavement of one freeborn woman. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Adlar said promptly.

Kaddar's lips formed into a very small smile. "Not guilty. Very well, I shall bring the evidence up to the ministers."

Adlar went white under his tan. He stood abruptly and started to run out of the room, only instead of leaving he grabbed Eena. He pinned her arm painfully behind her back and put the point of his belt knife to the skin of her neck exposed below the collar. His eyes were mad. Kaddar took a step towards him and a drop of blood appeared on Eena's skin. "Don't come a step closer, cousin, unless you want your heir's blood to paint the ground."

Kaddar stepped back and looked at that Tortallans. This had not been expected. Adlar was crazier and more power hungry than they had anticipated. He skirted around so he was closer to the door, putting Jonathan, Thayet, Alanna, and Numair in his blind spot. 

Kaddar saw Jonathan pulling his knife out of its sheath. He quietly handed it to Numair who slipped it to Alanna who was standing behind him. Time seemed to stand still.

Alanna slipped behind Adlar and pressed the knife to the back of his throat. Adlar was shocked to feel the cold steel at his throat. He dropped his knife from Eena's throat and let her go. The young woman ran over to her cousin.

Adlar suddenly spun and whipped his knife across the Lioness' abdomen, giving her a shallow cut that made her double over in pain. 

That did it. Numair could no longer contain his anger. He surged to his feet and a snake of black fire ran from his fingers to wrap around Adlar's throat. He tightened it until the traitor passed out. The most frightening part was that Numair's face was incredibly calm while he did it.

Healers came and took Eena and Alanna to the infirmary, where their wounds were cared for. The meeting room was mass confusion for a few moments while they waited for healers to come and the guards to take Adlar away. During those few moments Numair spotted Daine slipping out of the room. Without a word to anyone he followed her.

Daine was running down the empty hallway and Numair followed her. "Daine! Stop, please!" The mage called after her. She didn't stop but he finally caught up with her. He caught her hand up in his own and spun her to face him. "Daine." He whispered her name. 

Daine tried to pull away, but Numair held on to her. "No, please, let me go." She pleaded in a small voice that did not belong to the Daine Numair knew. This voice was the voice of a tortured soul who had been broken by her abusers for a long time, and Numair's heart wrenched at the sound of it. 

Numair pulled Daine into a gentle hug. The woman caught her breath, breathing in Numair's scent; a scent hadn't dared to hope she'd ever smell again. She felt his arms around her. It was too much. She started to sob into his shirt, holding onto it as though if she let go she'd fall back into Adlar's grasp.

Numair just held her, whispering sweet comforts into her ears. When her sobbing got so bad that she couldn't stand, her lover gently knelt to the ground and rocked her back and forth as though she were a small child. 

Epilogue

Daine sat in a chair staring blankly out her window. She toyed absently with her claw necklace (now lacking the ring Numair had placed on it). It had been nearly a year since she had been brought home from Carthak. She still had nightmares sometimes, but Numair had always been there to calm her frazzled nerves through them. 

Adlar had been executed for treason while Daine and everyone else had watched. Kaddar had abolished slavery in Carthak and set up a payroll system for servants much like that in Tortall. Eena was still training to be the empress but rumors were flying that Kaddar was betrothed to Princess Kalasin. Eena had written Daine to say that she wouldn't mind at all if Kally came down and she didn't get to be Empress. 

Daine sighed and stood. The animals had been overjoyed at her return, as was the Tortallan court. 

Daine heard the door open, but didn't turn. Numair came to stand behind her. He was being very gentle with her, knowing that the kind of scars she was suffering from took longer to heal than most. He had made it very clear to Daine that he still loved her and would always love her. He also made it clear that if anyone ever threatened her again they would have him to deal with. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders. She hadn't tried to get away from his touch for a long time, but for a few months after she came back she had tried to keep him away. 

She sighed and leaned on him. She wouldn't try to get away from him. She knew and trusted him; she knew he would never hurt her as the men had in Carthak. Now she treasured every moment they were together. Her experience had taught her that they could be torn apart with the next breath they took. 

Numair placed his arms around her and turned her to face him. "Daine, I need to ask you something."

Daine nodded. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask.

Numair got down on one knee and took her hands into his own. "Daine, would you marry me?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold engagement band studded with small sapphires. 

Daine started to cry and laugh at the same time. She nodded through her tears and slipped the ring on her finger. Numair stood up and swept his love into his arms. He kissed her sweetly. Then he kissed her again, passionately. Daine was glad his was holding her up.

****Disclaimer** Tamora Pierce owns all the characters in this story except Adlar and Eena. She also owns the lands of Tortall, Carthak, and Scanra. This FanFic is just for fun because I'm a mega fan.**


End file.
